


День отца

by Marchela24



Series: Коварные планы Питера Хейла [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Role Reversal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/pseuds/Marchela24
Summary: Проблемы отцов и детей
Relationships: Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Коварные планы Питера Хейла [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865323
Kudos: 13





	День отца

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл Коварные планы Питера Хейла
> 
> 1\. Коварные планы  
> 2\. Рождественские планы Питера Хейла  
> 3\. День отца  
> 4\. Хочешь насмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах  
> 5\. Сорванные планы
> 
> Бета koma_ami

Сумасшествие — наследственная болезнь: она передается нам от наших детей.  
Эрма Бомбек

Питер просыпается от крика. На этот раз не своего. Пронзительный женский голос не похож на банши Лидии. Скорее на полицейскую сирену. По крайней мере так кажется его особо чувствительным после беспокойной ночи ушам. Он с трудом переворачивается с живота на спину, неудобно выворачивая руку. Затекшее запястье дает о себе знать. 

— Отстегни меня, — устало просит Питер разбуженного Ноа.

Тот спросонья наугад шарит под подушкой в поисках ключа. Как хорошо, что их дом под надежной охраной, а у Малии нет доступа, поэтому им удается избежать шокирующей сцены, повторяющей явление Дерека и Стайлза. Сейчас она выглядела бы еще более вызывающей с учетом всех обстоятельств. Кто бы мог подумать, что Питер так вымотается и заснет в наручниках, прикованным к изголовью. 

Не приведи Господь, кто-то об этом узнает – Питер лично прокусит ему горло. Ну, или попытается. Его до сих пор бросает в дрожь, когда он вспоминает о том, каково это — замирать абсолютно беспомощным, пойманным, слабым, полностью открытым… Если бы не чертов дорогой мозгоправ, который настаивает на том, что у Питера проблемы с доверием, поэтому он должен научиться передавать контроль… И еще кучу заумных вещей ему задвинули, а ведь поначалу речь шла всего лишь о небольшой эректильной дисфункции.  
И дело не в том, что Питер не доверяет Ноа. Тот, возможно, — единственный человек, который этого по-настоящему заслуживает. Но вот о самом себе он так сказать не может. Однажды его предали и тело, и разум, и воля. 

Странная из них получилась пара — шериф никогда не настаивал на главенствующей роли в постели, но когда Питер озвучил ему идею — сверкнул глазами, как настоящий оборотень. Как говорится, в тихом омуте… Возможно, натурала, привыкшего к женской мягкости, смущал напор, с которым его добивался Питер? Или он опасался непредсказуемости оборотня — осторожность на грани профдеформации? Так или иначе, но они уже шагнули на скользкую дорожку, не ведая, куда она их приведет. Если что между ними и было схожего, то это азарт и риск, которые несли их навстречу друг другу в отношениях.

Питер делает паузу и выдыхает перед тем, как открыть входную дверь, сотрясающуюся от ударов. Он примерно представляет, что вызвало такую ярость дочери. Но девчонка сама виновата, теперь остается ждать, когда до нее допрет. Питер подставляет плечо рвущейся внутрь Малии и не позволяет ворваться в дом. 

— Тебя не приглашали, — дополнительно озвучивает он вслух свои действия.

Малия рычит и, кажется, готова вцепиться в него когтями. Она действительно сердита, его малышка.

— Вы обманули меня!

Питер старается держаться отстраненно, хотя чужая экспрессия влияет на него, заставляя заводиться в ответ. С другой стороны, он тоже полон злости по многим причинам, поэтому играет свою роль до конца.

— Что-то случилось? — уточняет с притворным сочувствием.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я говорю! Не придуривайся! Вы подставили меня с ребенком!

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

— Ребенка нет! — Малия сжимает кулаки и презрительно щурит глаза. — Хотя кому я говорю?! По тебе и так все видно!

— Мне жаль, дорогая. Но такое случается — анэмбриония, слышала?

— Нет, — качает головой Малия. — Тебе не жаль. И никогда не было. Готова спорить, ты отлично повеселился за мой счет.

— Ты ошибаешься. Я скорблю. Где-то в глубине души. 

Питер пожимает плечами и складывает руки на груди. Он и правда сожалеет, что оказался прав. Возможно, игра не стоила свеч.

* * *  
В марте он, как и договаривались, явился к Дитону, чтобы напомнить ему об обещании. Тот огорошил с порога:

— Ничего не выходит.

Питер тогда немного вспылил. Слишком много новых планов, связанных с ребенком, уже крутилось в его голове.

— Зачем тогда было давать надежду?! Я всегда подозревал, что ты чертов шарлатан!

Дитон тоже вскипел в ответ — схватил его за руку и потащил по коридору, толкнул в дверь, ведущую в туалет. Сунул Питеру баллончик с освежителем воздуха в лицо:

— Видишь? Попробуй засунуть себе в зад! Даже если мы получим жизнеспособный эмбрион, где он будет развиваться? Девять месяцев — слишком долгий срок, плод разорвет тебя изнутри. Даже если извлечь его через пять-шесть месяцев…

— Погоди, — Питер в растерянности потер лицо, будто отгоняя жуткие образы, возникшие перед его мысленным взором. — Есть же суррогатное материнство.

— Не вариант, — устало отмахнулся Дитон. — Оборотень должен развиваться в организме оборотня, причем в родном по крови. Если бы у тебя была сестра…

— Забудь. — Питер машинально открыл кран, подставил руку под прохладную струю. Неуместное напоминание о Талии причинило почти физическую боль.

Он поднял глаза и в зеркальном отражении увидел стоящую в проеме туалетной кабинки Малию. По всей видимости, она находилась там с самого начала их разговора. Но он был слишком взволнован и зол, чтобы почуять ее. 

— Позвольте мне! — она в умоляющем жесте прижала руки к груди. — Пожалуйста! Я готова!

Вот только Питер был абсолютно не готов и не уверен в результате.

— Что думаешь?— спросил он Дитона, когда голова стала раскалываться от сотни мыслей.

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — философски заметил тот. Он уже полностью погрузился в решение конкретной задачи, и мало что извне могло его взволновать.

— Ладно, — в конце концов согласился Питер. — Только на моих условиях.

Малия исчезла примерно через месяц после процедуры. Питеру даже стало немного жаль этого щенка — Скотта, — который метался как полоумный в поисках своей пары. Остальные тоже встревожились не на шутку, но Питер хранил молчание, не собираясь облегчать ей жизнь. Он дал девчонке пару недель на то, чтобы оправдаться испугом, но уже понимал, что бесполезно. Она исполнила задуманное и пойдет до конца, такая уж у нее натура. Оставалось только ждать...

* * *  
— Прекрасно, — соглашается Питер. — Карты на стол! Ты с самого начала не собиралась нам помогать. Я чувствовал это. Захотела меня шантажировать?

— Для отца, который не воспитывал своего ребенка, ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — рычит Малия. — Да, я стояла там и слышала, как ты умолял Дитона дать бедному папочке ребенка, как будто у тебя никогда не было детей! Как будто я пустое место! И мне подумалось: будет прикольно дать ему почувствовать боль потери. Знать, что твой ребенок растет вдали от тебя и не иметь возможности обнять его, прикоснуться! Ты получил бы то, что заслуживаешь!

— Дура ты малолетняя, — Питер выплевывает каждое слово, будто мечет ножи. — Что ты знаешь о боли и потерях?! Не наигралась еще в игры? Думаешь, если бы я знал о тебе, я бы не пришел раньше? Хотел бы я иметь возможность тогда встать и идти! Да, наверное, я плохой отец, но шериф — хороший! И он не заслужил такого. Ты подумала, какую боль могла причинить ему своим необдуманным поступком? А Скотту? Бедняга с ног сбился, разыскивая тебя. Дереку и Коре, которые приняли тебя в стаю?

— Тогда зачем позволил участвовать в этом? Ты не лучше меня — так же играешь человеческими жизнями.

По лицу Малии текут злые слезы, которые она даже не пытается вытереть. У Питера нет носового платка, иначе пришлось бы решать дилемму — предлагать дочери вытереть сопли или воздержаться.

— Потому что я твой отец и вижу тебя насквозь! Поверь, мне знаком путь, по которому ты пытаешься идти, и он ведет в тупик. Пока не дашь выход своему гневу — будешь сгорать сама. Отпусти уже свое прошлое и живи!

Малия наконец утирает мокрое лицо рукавом и выдыхает.

— Теперь ты мне больше никогда не станешь доверять?

— Поживем — увидим, — уклончиво отвечает Питер.

— Я могу поговорить с Корой…

— Лучше поезжай в Сан-Франциско. Там есть один мозгоправ, который работает с оборотнями. О расходах не беспокойся. 

Питер тянется обнять дочь, но в последний момент просто ободряюще хлопает ее по плечу. Им нужно время, чтобы оставить позади все, что стоит между ними.

— Извинишься за меня перед мистером Стилински? — шмыгает Малия носом, как ребенок, которому только что позволили выйти из угла после наказания.

— Без проблем, — кивает он. — Ступай и разберись со своим парнем.

Питер окликает ее у самой калитки, до которой она идет слишком медленно. Дочь моментально оборачивается, будто ждала этого.

— В следующее воскресенье — День отца. Принеси на барбекю нормальные стейки, а не то соевое дерьмо, что Стайлз называет мясом.

Малия впервые за все время робко улыбается и машет ему рукой.

Питер возвращается в дом, насвистывая старую мелодию Хэнка Уильямса. Ноа по прежнему нежится в постели — новая привычка, которую они завели в последнее время по выходным.

— Проблемы?

— Дети, — лаконично отвечает Питер, как будто одним словом можно все объяснить. Но на самом деле между ними зачастую происходит именно так.

— Кстати, — он удобнее устраивается на плече Ноа и для верности еще закидывает на него ногу. — Дитон, кажется, придумал, как оборотню выносить ребенка. Если воздействовать на эмбрион, то плод может развиваться сразу в волчьем обличье, тогда срок беременности сократится до шестидесяти пяти дней, а размер…

— Погоди, — оживляется шериф. — Хочешь сказать, что Дерек и Стайлз… что у меня может появиться внук?!

— Вроде того, да, — прячет кислую мину Питер. — Но я тут подумал: разве мы можем рисковать нашими дорогими детьми? Поэтому предложил Дитону попробовать сначала на нас.

— Но как же… Дерек моложе, сильнее… нет, я не могу позволить, это слишком опасно для тебя.

— Что значит сильнее? — игриво взрыкивает Питер. — Хочешь, чтобы я доказал обратное?!

Он начинает привычную для них возню с укусами и поцелуями, предваряющую долгие неспешные занятия любовью, к которым они пристрастились по воскресеньям. Кроме получения удовольствия, у Питера есть и стратегические планы — ублажить и усыпить бдительность Ноа до такой степени, чтобы тот забыл обо всех опасениях. День отца они должны встретить хорошими новостями!


End file.
